Black Death
by ry0kiku
Summary: Dari Mediterania sampai Skandinavia, England sampai Russia. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menatap tak berdaya, berjuang mempertahankan nyawa ketika gelombang kematian mencabik Eropa. Historical oneshot.


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing but this story and its half-assed idea.

Warning: Historical karatan. Angst-nggak-niat. Mungkin typo, semoga tidak OOC. Niatannya no pairing, tapi bagaimanapun juga imajinasi tetap milik anda sebagai pembaca. Fic tragedi, lagi. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur bagi yang alergi.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>BLACK DEATH<p>

~.~

_This story is a work of fiction_

_...however,_

_not all its contents are made up_

~.~

Suara paku merobek kain sutra putih-biru lembut yang dikenakannya pun tak sanggup mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda Asia. South Korea berlari menyusuri koridor rumah kayu yang lengang, ekspresi santainya yang biasa digantikan kecemasan tak terkira. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada rasa panas yang membakar tumitnya ketika dia mengerem mendadak di depan kamar, membuka paksa pintu geser yang menjadi penghalang terakhir dirinya dengan sumber kecemasannya.

"_Hyung!_"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu langsung menyambutnya; yang satu cokelat tua berbalut kekhawatiran, yang satu berwarna madu berbalut bayang-bayang kematian. Si personifikasi bagian selatan Korea Peninsula terpaku sejenak di depan kamar, otaknya perlahan mencerna pemandangan yang membuat dadanya tercekat seketika.

China terbaring di ranjang, terengah-engah, sekujur tubuh penuh luka, bisul, dan bercak-bercak merah kehitaman. Japan berlutut di sebelahnya, mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom air dan menaruhnya di dahi mantan mentornya. Bahkan ekspresi si kepulauan Asia yang biasanya tak terbaca, walaupun tampak ditekan, kali ini mencerminkan kekalutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Desisan itu mewakili seluruh kecemasannya ketika dia menyeberangi kamar dalam langkah-langkah lebar, dan berlutut di sisi ranjang yang satunya. Bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya, South Korea bisa merasakan panas yang menguar dari tubuh China, bisa mencium aroma aneh yang menguar dari bisul dan bercak yang menghiasi kulit mulus sang tertua Asia.

"Tidak tahu," Japan menjawab pelan, mengambil selembar kain lagi, mencelupkannya ke dalam air, dan mulai dengan hati-hati mengusap lengan China yang dinodai darah yang keluar dari bisul-bisul yang sudah pecah. Korea mengepalkan tangannya, begitu eratnya sampai kukunya menancap di telapak tangan, di saat China mengeluarkan erangan pelan begitu kain itu menyentuh kulitnya yang rusak parah.

Sungguh, bila kondisi personifikasi negaranya saja seperti ini, Korea tidak sanggup membayangkan kondisi warga negara China di luar sana...

Japan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencuci kain yang kini ternoda warna merah di baskom terpisah, lalu membasahinya lagi dan bersiap mengulang pekerjaannya, seraya bergumam pelan. "_Chuugoku-san_ sudah seperti ini sejak _Toruko-san_ pulang sehabis berdagang..."

Korea menarik napas tertahan.

Turkey! Gara-gara dia kah China jadi seperti ini?

"Si sorban sialan itu, menularkan penyakit aneh ke _hyung_! Tunggu saja, aku akan-!"

Tangan lemah yang meraih ujung _hanbok_-nya itulah yang meredam nafsunya menyeberangi separuh benua. South Korea menoleh, menatap langsung mata cokelat muda yang walaupun berbayang kesakitan tak terkira, tetap dipenuhi energi hidup yang menyala-nyala.

"Ja...ngan..." China terengah-engah memperingatkan, suaranya serak dan nyaris tak terdengar, seketika mengoyak hati si personifikasi bagian selatan Korean peninsula.

"Tapi _hyung_, orang-orang laknat dari benua seberang-"

"Jangan..." China mengulang, napasnya semakin berat dan tangannya yang mencengkeram ujung _hanbok_ Korea gemetar hebat. "Bukan mereka... yang menularkan ini pada kita... yang ada..."

"...justru sebaliknya."

~.~

_Jalan Sutra,_

_membawa berkah, kekayaan, dan pertukaran budaya_

_namun di balik itu semua,_

_bencana bersembunyi dengan lihainya_

~.~

Tahun 1347.

Kepala itu tertunduk, mata hijau itu menatap sayu sosok di depan pintu. Menengadah perlahan, dilihatnya topeng gading retak tergeletak, hanya beberapa langkah dari tubuh sang pria. Pria yang diketahuinya sangat perkasa, ditakuti sebagai salah satu calon penakluk dunia pada masa keemasannya.

Yang kini terpuruk di depan pintunya bak kucing terusir dari rumah sang empunya, kelaparan dan penuh luka-luka aneh yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan. Jejak darah di belakangnya menunjukkan bahwa dia merangkak hanya untuk mencapai pintunya, dan roboh sesaat sebelum bahkan bisa menyentuh kenopnya.

Siapa sangka organisme 'remeh' macam bakteri yang bersarang pada lalat dan tikus yang terbawa dari tanah Oriental sana bisa membuat seorang Ottoman Empire sebegitunya tak berdaya?

Perlahan—dan dengan agak susah payah—Greece mengangkut Turkey di punggungnya, hidungnya mengernyit begitu mencium bau amis yang menguar dari bisul dan borok yang memenuhi tubuh personifikasi yang menjadi rivalnya di Mediterania. Ketika dia memasuki kamarnya perlahan dan membaringkan si sakit di ranjang, sebuah pemikiran tak ayal memasuki benaknya.

"...Kapan kiranya giliranku tiba?"

~.~

_Itulah masa-masa di mana baik pemuda perkasa maupun gadis belia_

_Sarapan bersama keluarga dan makan malam bersama leluhur mereka di dunia sana_

~.~

Tahun 1349.

"_Espanha_, kau harus istirahat."

Respon yang didapatnya tak lebih dari sebuah gelengan pelan.

"_Espanha._"

Nada yang lebih tinggi. Hanya untuk disambut gelengan kepala untuk yang kedua kali, disertai tangan yang mengerat di sekitar jemari yang bengkak, menghitam, dan tampak mati.

Portugal menghela napas, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba pendekatan yang berbeda.

"_Irmao,_" bisiknya sabar, perlahan melepaskan tangan Spain yang sudah enam jam terakhir ini menggenggam Rosario berikut tangan Romano, mendaraskan doa tanpa suara sampai bibirnya kering, pecah-pecah, dan mengeluarkan darah. "Pergilah sejenak membasuh diri. Sudah enam jam lebih kau duduk di sini. Apa kau ingin saat Romano bangun nanti hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah mukamu yang sedang kusut begini?"

Kali ini tidak ada gelengan yang menyambutnya, mengindikasikan bujukannya kemungkinan besar bekerja. Spain perlahan menengadah ke arahnya, mata hijau yang biasanya secerah sang surya kali ini berkaca-kaca.

"_Hermano_… Romano pasti akan baik-baik saja, kan? Dia—dan Italy juga—tidak akan mati, kan?"

Portugal bisa merasakan nada suara adiknya bergetar begitu frasa yang terakhir meninggalkan bibirnya. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya bahu saudaranya satu-satunya, berharap sentuhannya sanggup menenangkan hatinya yang tengah terluka.

"Kita ini personifikasi negara. Wabah seperti ini mestinya tidak bisa membunuh kita. Istirahatlah sejenak. Biar aku yang menjaga _Sul da Italia_."

Tetap saja, Portugal tidak berani menjamin kepastian jawabannya. Turkey dan Greece sudah tumbang, tidak bisa apa-apa. Constantinople dirumorkan kehilangan 40% penduduknya. Wabah misterius itu kini sudah memasuki Eropa, menggunakan Mediterania sebagai gerbangnya. Atau lebih spesifiknya, melalui bagian selatan Italia Peninsula. Yang kini terbaring dalam koma, digerogoti penyakit yang sampai saat itu belum diketahui penangkalnya.

"Istirahatlah, _Espanha_. Jangan buat aku melihatmu jatuh sakit juga."

_Jangan buat aku menyaksikanmu meregang nyawa…_

Spain membalasnya dengan senyum lemah sebelum berdiri pada akhirnya, terhuyung sejenak namun langsung berhasil menguasai dirinya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

Portugal baru saja hendak duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Spain ketika suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda Latin itu menoleh cepat, mata birunya melebar melihat adiknya berlutut hanya beberapa meter dari pintu kamar, tubuhnya berguncang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang sepertinya berasal dari tenggorokan.

Dia langsung berlari mendekati adiknya, ikut berlutut dan mencengkeram bahunya, menatap langsung ke mata hijau yang melebar dalam kengerian, wajah cokelat yang kian memucat, bibir yang membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara.

_Tidak. Bisa. Bernapas…_

Mata biru itu melebar ngeri. Penyakit itu sudah berevolusi sampai menyerang paru-paru berikut sistem respiratori. Cepat sekali. Sebelum Portugal sempat memberikan reaksi berarti, Spain sudah lebih dulu roboh ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

"_Espan-_"

Portugal sendiri tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan nama sang adik ketika batuk-batuk hebat mendadak menyerang dirinya, diakhiri dengan cairan amis beraroma karat yang memenuhi rongga mulut dan menodai telapak tangannya.

Dan dia pun tahu kehidupan tidak akan pernah sama lagi di Iberia, terutama ketika kamar itu perlahan mengabur digantikan pemandangan gelap gulita.

~.~

_Dari bangsawan bergelimang harta sampai buruh hina dina, semua mengalami kondisi mengerikan yang sama_

_membuat mereka yang cukup 'beruntung' untuk tidak terkena, menyesal telah dianugerahi sepasang mata_

~.~

Tahun 1350.

Belum berselang satu dekade sejak mereka diterjang the Great Famine—bencana kelaparan—yang menghancurkan ekonomi, kini mereka kembali diserang bencana yang dengan drastis menyusutkan populasi.

Apakah cinta Tuhan pada umat manusia sudah berganti jadi rasa benci?

_Ring a-round the rosy~_

"Mediterranean sudah kehilangan tiga perempat penghuni, dan jumlahnya terus berkurang sampai hari ini…"

Raut wajah elegan itu bahkan tidak berganti ekspresi.

_Pocket full of posies~_

"Nyaris tidak ada lahan lagi. Gereja memutuskan untuk membakar tubuh-tubuh yang tidak mungkin dikubur lagi untuk meminimalisasi pembusukan dan penyebaran infeksi…"

_Ashes, ashes!_

"_Autriche_, kamu mendengarkan nggak sih dari tadi? Apa wabah itu sudah mencapai tempatmu dan membuat otakmu terdistorsi?"

"…Kita semua akan mati."

_We all fall down!_

Mata violet itu terbuka sepenuhnya oleh tamparan keras yang bergaung di ruangan. Austria mengerjap, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertoleh dengan paksa. France berdiri di depannya, tangan kirinya masih terangkat, bersiap melakukan ronde kedua.

"…yang barusan maksudnya apa?" Austria mendesis dingin, kontras dengan pipi kanannya yang mulai memanas.

"Menarikmu kembali ke dunia nyata," France menjawab singkat dengan nada seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, menurunkan tangannya begitu dilihatnya Austria sudah siap diajak bicara.

Sang musisi merangkap personifikasi itu terdiam, tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk mengurut dahinya. Kata-kata France ada benarnya, tapi sukar sekali untuk tidak tenggelam dalam keputusasaan, untuk tidak pelan-pelan kehilangan kewarasan, dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat Italy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meraih kanvas dan mulai membuat lukisan mayat-mayat kurus bergelimpangan, dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya sementara kuasnya bekerja. Hungary sudah entah berapa minggu tinggal di dalam koma. Spain tidak membalas suratnya, dan dia tidak berani datang memeriksa setelah mendengar berita bagaimana wabah itu merajalela di Mediterania.

Dan tadi, dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah France untuk berbagi informasi, dia melihat tak kurang dari lusinan tubuh kurus setengah membusuk bergelimpangan—entah sudah tak bernyawa atau yang masih meregang—hampir di sepanjang jalan. Membuatnya merasa disambut parade kerangka dari neraka.

Salahkah bila tadi dia berpikir kiamat sudah dekat?

"…tidak adakah penangkal untuk ini semua?" dia bertanya pada akhirnya.

France hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada dokter yang bisa menjelaskan, Gereja cuma bilang ini kutukan yang tak terhindarkan. Sama sekali tidak ada titik terang. Suatu saat, aku tidak akan heran kalau seluruh Eropa bakal terkena."

Austria mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jangan berlebihan. Mungkin aku atau _Preußen_ dalam waktu dekat akan terkena juga, tapi mustahil ada wabah yang cukup kuat untuk mengafeksi satu benua. _Britannien_ saja belum tentu terkena…"

Dan personifikasi Kingdom of England pun memilih saat itu untuk merangsek masuk ruangan, wajahnya yang biasanya angkuh dan penuh kebanggaan kali ini diliputi kengerian.

Dan Austria pun menyesalkan intuisinya yang tidak terbukti baik dalam prediksi maupun situasi.

"Rakyatku tewas bergelimpangan di jalanan! Penuh borok dan luka-luka tak teridentifikasikan! Kecepatan menularnya sama sekali tidak normal! SESEORANG, TOLONG JELASKAN!"

~.~

_Ribuan orang mati sementara hari demi hari terlewati_

_Tanpa servis yang mumpuni maupun peti mati sebagai penghormatan terakhir kali_

~.~

Tahun 1351.

"_Ísland_, tolong bawakan baskom air ke sini."

Tak lama berselang, bocah bermata biru-keunguan itu berlari masuk ruangan, menumpahkan air ke mana-mana dalam ketergesaannya, sebelum berhenti di sisi si pemuda pirang. Finland menerima baskom yang disodorkan, tersenyum maklum melihat isinya yang tinggal kurang dari tiga perempat, sebelum menepuk pelan kepala si bocah.

"Terimakasih, _Ísland_."

Bocah yang dipanggil Iceland itu hanya mengangguk, mata biru-ungu-nya mengawasi penuh rasa ingin tahu sementara Finland mulai merendam kain bersih, memerasnya, dan menaruhnya di dahi kedua 'pasiennya'.

"Mmm. Dingin. Enak. Makasih, _Suomi_." Denmark mengangkat tangannya beberapa inci dari ranjang, berusaha dan gagal mengangkat jempol untuk mengapresiasi perawatan dari anggota Nordic yang paling keibuan ini.

"…_Danmark_. Kau norak." Suara serak dan tenggorokan terbakar tidak menghentikan Norway untuk melontarkan komentar. Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk mempertahankan kewarasan di tengah situasi penuh kegilaan.

Denmark hanya menyeringai—walaupun gerakan itu menarik kulit bibirnya yang kering dan langsung mengeluarkan darah—dan menjawab dengan nada ceria.

"Aww, _Norge_ yang lagi meracau imut juga…"

"…aku nggak meracau, _anko uzai_. _Suomi_, kasih dia obat penenang."

"Jangan dong, Nor! Nanti kalau aku tidur terus nggak bangun-bangun lagi gimana?"

Kesunyian yang mengikuti membuat Denmark menyadari dia sudah salah memilih kata. Dia bisa melihat—bukan, lebih ke merasakan—mata biru pemuda yang berbaring di sebelahnya menatapnya sesaat dalam ekspresi tak terbaca, sebelum berbalik memunggunginya, tanpa suara bahkan ketika selimut itu menggesek tubuhnya yang berbalut luka yang sudah menghitam, memecahkan beberapa bisulnya yang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Nor, ayolah Nor, aku kan cuma bercanda…"

"…jangan pernah bercanda soal kematian. Apalagi di saat seperti sekarang. _Dumme Danmark_." Frasa yang terakhir nyaris tak terdengar ketika Norway menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahunya.

Denmark menoleh ke arah Finland dan Iceland, memohon nasihat tanpa suara. Keduanya hanya membalas dengan pandangan yang kurang lebih menyatakan '_minta maaf sana_'. Sang raja Skandinavia menghela napas, bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menebar gombal ketika pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan Sweden yang tertatih-tatih memasuki ruangan.

"_Sve!_" Finland berdiri dari kursinya, mendatangi Sweden yang sudah mulai membuka jaketnya, wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu kali ini tampak mengernyit. Sakit.

"B'ru s'ja m'ny'n'gkirk'n m'yat-m'yat di j'lan," pria stoik itu bergumam, pasrah saja ketika Finland ngotot meminta jaketnya untuk dicuci nanti malam. "M'n'ruh m'r'ka di k'pal V'king, l'lu dib'k'r. S'p'ya t'd'k s'm'kin m'nyeb'r. T'dak ada c'ra l'in." Dia menambahkan begitu dilihatnya alis Finland berkerut tanda tidak setuju.

"_Sverige_. Tanganmu…" Iceland menunjuk dengan polos ke bercak hitam beberapa senti di atas pergelangan tangan Sweden, mengintip dari balik sarung tangan tebal yang dia kenakan.

"…Ah."

"_Sve!_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kau sudah kena juga?" Sungguh langka melihat Finland setegas ini ketika dia menyentakkan sarung tangan Sweden, menampakkan tangan yang jemarinya tak berbentuk dan bengkak, berwarna kehitaman bak akar pohon yang baru saja ditebang.

"B'kan apa-apa. Gre'nl'nd j'ga s'dah k'na." Sweden merespon dengan jawaban yang bisa dibilang tidak benar-benar nyambung dengan pertanyaannya.

Finland memutuskan untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan berargumen, dan dengan sigap mulai mengambil perban dan antiseptik untuk sebisanya merawat tangan Sweden. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berhenti sejenak untuk terbatuk-batuk sesaat, sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Iceland duduk terdiam di kursinya. Entah kenapa, dia punya perasaan bahwa sebentar lagi dunianya akan tumbang di sekelilingnya, dengan dirinya hanya bisa menjadi saksi belaka.

~.~

_Di jalanan mereka meregang nyawa, beberapa sekarat di balik kungkungan tembok bata_

_Dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh tak bernyawa menjadi satu-satunya pertanda_

~.~

Tahun 1353.

Orang bilang dia sadis. Orang bilang dia psikotis. Orang bilang dia _creepy, _tidak punya hati, senyum tidak pernah tulus berasal dari dalam diri.

Kalau saja mereka bisa melihatnya sekarang di sini, mengelus lembut helai rambut cokelat yang menempel di dahi oleh keringat. Melihat mata biru itu membuka perlahan, kontras dengan kulit wajah yang mulai didominasi luka-luka merah-kehitaman. Melihat pupil itu menyipit dalam usaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, bibir kering itu bergetar membentuk ucapan lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"…_Rusi…ja?_"

Russia tersenyum, dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Lithuania yang terbaring di tanah tanpa alas di samping Poland, sahabat yang roboh tepat di sebelahnya. Terlalu lemah untuk melawan, Lithuania hanya bisa berpasrah sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki mulutnya, membuat indera perasanya melonjak girang, kerongkongannya yang kering menjerit senang.

Russia tengah menyuapinya. Dengan sup hangat yang sedap. Yang menariknya kembali dari gerbang neraka, mengingatkannya pada dunia pernah tampak begitu indah dan kaya. Air matanya meleleh seketika, bercampur dengan nanah dan darah di wajahnya.

"…teri…ma…kasih…"

Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mulai menerpanya. Dia masih bisa menangkap beberapa kata-kata yang diucapkan Russia seperti "Ukraine dan Belarus" dan "nyaris pingsan di seberang sana" sebelum samar-samar dilihatnya sang pemuda Russia berdiri, mengangkat mangkuk supnya dengan tangan kiri dan berjalan ke tempat dua saudarinya.

Sebelum kegelapan total menerpanya, Lithuania pikir dia melihat tangan kanan Russia—atau tempat yang dia pikir adalah tangan kanan—saat itu terlihat hitam dan bengkak layaknya batang kayu mati.

Yang segera dia anggap sebagai halusinasi begitu dirinya menyambut alam mimpi.

~.~

Anak-anak berlarian, tubuh kurus dan kurang nutrisi namun tetap tertawa.

Salah satunya berhenti, mata melebar dan memanggil teman-temannya, menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sana.

Ahh, dalam parit-parit landai yang dialihfungsikan sebagai pusara… apakah itu tumpukan tubuh manusia?

Mereka berhenti sebentar, berdiam untuk memanjatkan doa singkat, sebelum kembali bermain dengan riangnya.

Kematian, bagi mereka, sudah merupakan hal yang biasa.

-fin-

* * *

><p>Listening to: Yoiyami no Uta ~ The Song of Dusk - 1st song of 7th Story: Märchen , by Sound Horizon (yang sudah denger pasti tahu quote yang paling awal itu darimana XD)<p>

QUICK NOTES

Black Death: wabah yang menyerang Eropa di antara abad 13-14. Diperkirakan berasal dari Asia, kemungkinan China, walaupun ini tak pernah dikonfirmasi kebenarannya. Diduga berasal dari sejenis bakteri yang dibawa oleh lalat dan sejenis tikus hitam, wabah ini memusnahkan 25 juta (million itu JUTA, makasih buat yang sudah mengoreksi saya #sujud) penduduk Eropa dan angkanya makin bertambah di tahun 1400.

Hampir seluruh Eropa terkena, kecuali Iceland dan bagian timur Russia. Makanya di sini saya bikin Russia cuma tangan kanannya yang kena.

Kalimat bergaris miring yang menjadi pemisah scene itu quote dari **Giovanni Boccaccio**, penyair asal Italia. Saya cuma mengambil intinya dan menerjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia dengan sangat-tidak-leterlek, harap dimaklumi #bow

Dan bagian '_ring a-round the rosy_' itu semacam _nursery song_ yang punya hint tersembunyi ke Black Death. Yang berminat bisa mencari lewat bantuan paman google #penulismalas #dihajar

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Walaupun benda ini gaje sangat berhubung saya riset dan ngetik di tengah-tengah terjangan midterm... #pelajargabener #janganditiruya

Salam hiatus #salah

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
